1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for determining the power of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
It is conventional for internal combustion engines, specifically both diesel and spark-ignition engines, to be tested by means of a so-called cold test. Said cold test takes place with the internal combustion engine in the unfired state. That is to say the internal combustion engine is driven in a dragging manner in the cold test, and no injection of fuel takes place. With the cold test, it is possible to determine only basic functionalities of the engine, for example the leaktightness, control times and the functionality of sensors and actuators.
It is often also desirable to determine the power of the internal combustion engine during the testing thereof. A separate power-test stand is required for this purpose. Furthermore, the power test is associated with a large amount of expenditure, because the internal combustion engine to be tested in each case must be dismounted from the cold-test stand and mounted on the power-test stand, and all required connections must be fitted.